oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Minami Sagami/Relationships
According to Hachiman Hikigaya's observation, Minami Sagami is superficial towards everyone and others are likewise towards her. Hinting that everyone around her and herself are friends for name sake alone -and she relies on them for her popularity- but not any genuine friends. Soubu High School Clique ]] Minami is mentioned to be the leader of the second most influential clique which is next to Hayato's clique in hierachy in class 2f. They made a sardonic laughter, when Yui shows her interest in becoming the planning committee member for the cultural festival. It was also mentioned (in Volume 6.5 and Volume 7) that after the cultural festival, they darted stares at Hachiman with scorn, disgust and disdain for him. They would sneer/burst out laughing when their gaze met with Hachiman's. They would make stylish jokes of him and spread gossip about him throughout the class, possibly throughout second year. Minami did not join in nor stop her clique for this but instead just looked down in pain, indicating that she realizes her unworthiness as Hachiman pointed out harshly. None of the names of her current or first year clique members are made known to the audience. Haruka & Yukko In Episode 10 of season 1 (adapted from volume 6 of light novel), her conference friends' first names were mentioned to be Yukko ( Voiced by :Megu Sakuragawa ) and Haruka ( Voiced by :Miki Inoue). All of them call each other by their first name basis. Minami made sure that these two were in the same rank as she was in the cultural festival planing committee, as both of them sit together with Minami and Yukino in the conference room. There is a possibility of Yukko being her clique member in first year but now of different class. Both Haruka and Yukko are the members of Girls basket ball club and they also seems to have interest in Hayato. When Minami went into hiding, they accompanied Hayato to the rooftop to take her back, explaining their concern and worry of her being missing. Hachiman felt that they likely came because of Hayato requested them to do so and not genuninely cared about Minami. They then leave with her after Hachiman was violently slammed to the wall by Hayato for harshly berating her, muttering insults on him as they were under impression that Hachiman was horrible. Both of them then consoled a sobbing Minami after she delivered her ending ceremony speech. However in Volume 6.5, it seems that their friendship deteriorated. This can be seen when both of them refused to carry out her plan during the sports festival planning committee meeting, which didn't surprise Hachiman at all. But baffled Minami to a greater extent as she was hoping for them to stand for her like they did in the cultural festival. But they likely only did that back than with motive of slacking off from work and not actual care for the culture festival or Minami in general. The Service Club Hachiman Hikigaya Minami immediately looks down on Hachiman when she first set her eyes on him at the fireworks festival, which can be seen at her smirk that made Hachiman feels he was at court marshall. Minami views Hachiman as a social outcast and a loser. She despise him, believing him to be her inferior. On the other end of the spectrum, Hachiman is fully aware of Minami's true personality is arrogant, irresponsible, self-centered, and incapable for doing anything meaningful for the culture festival. Hachiman tried to ignore her, after their encounter at the fireworks festival but was dragged into matters in the planing committee. Their first face off was at the slogam desicion meeting where Hachiman criticizes her slogan to guilt everyone to take up the roll. After failing in her duty as a chairperwoman, she runs away and hides, causing another disaster for the cultural festival. When Hachiman manages to find her, she resents him for it as she was longing for someone more popular to do so. Hachiman choose his words not to be the one which Minami expect. Even when the popular Hayato, along with her two friends coax her to return, she still is reluctant to return. Seeing no other option, Hachiman uses an array of harsh criticism on her to make her realize her unworthiness, not to mention to scapegoat himself on her behalf. Hachiman's sacrifice makes her his "perfect victim", as Yukino points, and drawing immense sympathy from her fellow 2-F classmates and planning committee members. In the light novel, Minami would neither join nor stop her clique members from badmouthing Hachiman, but she wears a downcast expression every time his name is mentioned, as she is still unable to forget his harsh words during the rooftop incident In Volume 6.5, they exchanged a word or two in a sports festival planning committee meeting. Yui also notices Minami's hatred towards Hachiman which Hachiman appears to feel proud of. Yukino Yukinoshita Minami tried to take help from Yukino after learning her ability but later grew jealous of her taking the spot light. Minami finally took a stand over Yukino by including Haruno in the planing committee to which Yukino was relutant from the begining. Minami also jabbed at Yukino for her unsettling relationship with her older sister. Yukino also didn't seems to have Minami in good light, as she can see through her personality and intenions. But Yukino still recommended Minami to become the athletic festival chair person which Minami did after Hayato's persuasion. However, they did not contact each other yet after the festival. Yui Yuigahama Yui tells Hachiman that both Minami and herself "almost get along", implying their difficulty to maintain a mutual friendship. Yui was a member of Minami's clique in their first year of high school and Minami was friendly to her back then. But now Minami holds a grudge towards Yui for joining the superior clique in the very next year, thus leaving a permanent dent in their friendship that Yui tries her best to make up for. When Minami and Yui find each other at the fireworks festival, they appear to be close friends at first as Yui calls her by a cute nickname, "Sagamin". However, after Yui introduces Minami to the boy that she (Yui) is with, Hachiman, Minami behaves completely different than her earlier friendly exterior. Minami smirks at Hachiman and teases Yui saying "I wish I was young". Even after Yui struggles to sustain a genine smile and denied being in a romantical relationship with Hachiman, Minami clearly has believed she is now better than Yui. Hachiman noticed the bizzare difference in their attitudes towards each other, Whatever the case, Minami appears to maintain her relationship with Yui in face-value, but behind Yui's back, Minami talks trash about Yui to her clique and tried to convince the whole class that YuI was Hachiman's girlfriend. On the other end of the spectrum, Yui was more or less friendlier while Minami looked a little distant and uninterested. But she eventually accepts that she too, hates Minami. Acquaintance Hayato Hayama Like numerous other girls in her school, Minami seems to be interested in Hayato, the most popular boy in their school. Thus she often tries to make appeals to him to get his approval. Hayato seems to acknowledge her exsistance but nothing about their interaction is mentioned. Minami was also recommended to the planing committee by Hayato himself, but only so that way he can push the role off of his clique and also by Tobe's suggestion.But soon regret it Hayato was able to see through Minami's facade, not to mention her incompetence and irresponsibility, and mentally despises it, but doesn't show it and behaves friendly with her face-value. Hayato also came in search of her in times of the closing ceremony along with Haruka and Yukko. When Hachiman sneered at her unworthiness with a selection of harsh words in order to persuade her to return to her duty and also scapegoat himself on her behalf, Hayato showed his violent side for the first time by grabbing the front of Hachiman's shirt and slammed him to the wall, then warned him to cease talking. It is possible that he done that not only to defend Minami, but also he was awared of Hachiman's true intentions, and want to stop it. In Volume 6.5, again Hayato persuaded Minami to be the chairman of athletic festival committee, after witnessing Yukino, Yui, Meguri's constant persuation for Minami to take up the role, and he succeeded.But later felt guilty about it, after hearing the rumors about the planing committee's damaged reputation and her clique's responding. Minami also tried her hand in making appeal to Hayato. In light novel, Minami along with her clique tried to invite Hayato to go out for a snack with the pretext of inviting the remaining members staying in the planing committee (Yukino, Hachiman, Yui, Hayato) But every one especally Hayato turn down the offer, But Minami and her clique was planing to go home with Hayato, the result of which is unknown In Volume 10.5 Hachiman visualise Minami to collect pictures of Hayato in school newspaper, indicating that Minami is still intreseted in Hayato. But nothing about Minami's reaction towards rumors of Hayato and Yukino being couple is ever mentioned. Haruno Yukinoshita Minami wanted the commendation by the so-called legendary Haruno Yukinoshita. Minami put up her innocent facade in front of Haruno when they meet for the first time. Even Minami felt the intense cold words from Haruno for being late and irresponsible at the time causing her to shiver but Haruno instantly brushed it off by Haruno's facade. Haruno used Minami to approve Haruno's participation in the cultural festival of Sobu High school. Haruno is able to read through Minami's facade and purpously misleads her to teach her a lesson for centering the festival around herself, by telling Minami that she should be having fun instead of working hard, thus leading to Minami slacking off for the planning committee room.Haruno also indirectly mocked Minami, when the planing committee come into force under Yukino causing additional depression to Minami. Meguri Shiromeguri Minami wanted the commendation of student council president. At first, Meguri was excited to see Minami volunteer for the chairman but she soon showed her regret for letting Minami to go with her plan of letting the committee to slack off with their respectiveclass preparation. She was dumbfounded when Minami handed over power of attorney to Yukino. Even though Meguri didn't comment anything, it is obivious that Meguri doesnt view Minami in good light at least in the responsibility cadre, as she was speechless when Yukino sugested Minami to be the athletic festival chairperson, Meguri also stated her concern of things not to be ended like cultural festival planing committee, as Meguri too understood why Hachiman scolded Minami on the rooftop. However, Meguri went with Yukino and Yui to persuade her to be the chairperson for athletic festival. Saki Kawasaki Although their interactions were very brief and barely shown on-screen together, Minami and Saki appear to have a decent relationship, especially compared to Minami's other relationships. While Hina Ebina is the one who assigned Saki as the costume designer for the culture festival, Minami used her facade on Saki and complimented her work on the costumes. It is unknown if Saki was able to see through Minami's facade, but she most likely didn't because Saki did recommend Minami as a suitable candidate for student conuncil president in Episode 5. Yumiko Miura Like most characters in the series, the anime scarcely shows Yumiko and Minami interacting or even talking but they do interact very briefly in the light novel. Minami appears to hold a great amount of enmity and possibly jealousy towards Yumiko for her higher hierachy position and her close relationship with Hayato but she doesn't show it. However Hayato and Hachiman was able to read it from her words. On the other end of the spectrum, Yumiko doesn't bother about Minami at all, as she picks her friends based off their cuteness and doesn't bother with anyone with less social status than she does. Yumiko also put a stop to Minami and her clique from damaging Yui's reputation by labeling Yui as Hachiman's girlfriend to the whole class, whom she consider inferior in the class society. But despite all of this unpleasantness, Yumiko does shows concern for Minami after Hachiman's severe tounge slash aimed at her. Category:Relationships